worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Library Resources
Welcome to and School Library Resources which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University &School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Courses * Add or browse a free, open Library Resources. Library Resources * Add free, open listings below. Academic Archive or Library Academic Databases Academic Jobs Wikis Accessible Books and Periodicals for Readers with Print Disabilities Algebra Homework Help Collaborative Knowledge Bases Countries' Libraries Dictionaries Encyclopedias Free Books Sources High School Resources How-To Wiki Manuals Ideas (Academic) Institutes Journalism Library Resources Kids Learning Resources Manuals Maps Math Books Medical References Mobile Device Collections - includes audiobooks, ebooks, audio language courses, streaming music, films, images, etc. which can be used on mobile devices. These collections can either be downloaded from the library websites on user's own mobile devices or libraries lend mobile devices with the collections already on them. Music for Kids Musical Scores Natural History References Online Radio Online Textbooks Online Texts Online Tools Science Resources and Tools Second Life Teaching and Learning Resources Template for New Sections or Resources Twitter for Learning Video WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas WUaS is a fan of Free Public Libraries, in general ... and WUaS will aggregate all of those online libraries with significant resources, in ALL languages, here on this page - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources ... to participate not in only in the free, public library, historical fest, but also the free education fest (k-12 is free in the U.S.) ... as wiki, - with an invitation to edit this page :) Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Journal-related wikis, blogs, etc. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Digital Public Library of America – Beta Sprint Blog. 2011. Digital Public Library of America – Beta Sprint. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Hertzog, Christine. 2011. Smart Grid Library. (see also her Smart Grid Dictionary, 2nd ed.). Smart Grid Library. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Alexander Berkman Archive - An Online Research Center on the History and Theory of Anarchism. International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. 2011. International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. Munich, Germany: International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Mang. 2010. New BookReader!. Deember 2. Open Library Blog. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References Ashar, Amar. 2010. Berkman Center Announces Digital Public Library Planning Initiative. December 13. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Boss, Suzie. 2012. Accessible Images: An open source web application draws on the wisdom of the crowds to give the blind access to images. Fall. Stanford, CA: Stanford University. CC0 use for data. 2012. CC0 use for data. Creative Commons. Darnton, Robert. 2011. A Digital Library Better Than Google’s. March 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Digital Public Library of America. 2011. Digital Public Library of America Steering Committee Announces the Beta Sprint Review Panel. (with other key links about the emerging DPLA). August 16. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. Fialkoff, Francine. 2011. Digital Public Library of America: Pro and Con: Conference at Columbia brings together opposing players in the drive for a true digital public library. October 13. thedigitalshift.com. Geuss, Megan. 2012. Exercises in democracy: building a digital public library. May 6. New York, NY: Ars Technica. Google Books' Library Partners. 2011. Google Books' Library Partners. (Best viewed in Chrome Browser). encrypted.google.com/googlebooks/partners.html Greenemeier, Larry. 2011. E-book lending services ramping up as e-readers storm the market. February 2. Scientific American. Helft, Miguel. 2011. Judge Rejects Google’s Deal to Digitize Books. March 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Kumar, Gautam S. and Sirui Li. 2011. Harvard Leads Digital Library Initiative: Digital library might eventually include all printed books. (http://infodocket.com/2011/04/13/harvard-crimson-harvard-leads-digital-library-initiative/). April 12. Cambrigde, MA: The Harvard Crimson. Nesson, Charles. 2010. design opportunity: not extraordinarily complex compared to cataloging the stars. November 21. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson Palfrey, John. 2011. Bibliotheca Class, and Learning and Teaching at Harvard. October 19. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Palfrey, John. 2011. Bibliotheca Class Final Projects Presentations. November 30. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session 1 Notes. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session II. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session III. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session IV. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Future of Law Libraries: The Future is Now?. June 16. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/palfrey. Palfrey, John. 2011. William Rawn Associates, Architects come to Bibliotheca Class (as do David Lamberth, Matthew Sheehy, and Michael Barker). November 22. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Ragusea, Adam and Jeremy Bernfeld. 2011. Harvard Prof Proposes Free ‘Google Books’. April 6. Boston, MA: radioboston.wbur.org Rapp, David. 2011. Harvard Library Lab Funds First Round of New Tech Projects. March 10. New York, NY: Library Journal. Sheehan, Kate. 2011. We're For You, Not Against You: A Librarian's Take On E-book Lending. March 14. publishersweekly.com. Shieber, Stuart. 2011. http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2011/10/13/the-future-of-the-library-expressed-in-sculpture/. Cambridge, MA: The Occasional Pamphlet. Singer, Natasha. 2011. Playing Catch-Up in a Digital Library Race. January 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. sj. 2012. Testing a Virtual Digital Library (try this at home!). June 26. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Vaisman, Andries. 2011. Future of libraries? Improved search, content creation, panel says: With an avalanche of changes in the information landscape over the past decade, libraries are looking at ways to redefine themselves. But how?. April 20. knightblog.org. Vollmer, Timothy. 2012. Library catalog metadata: Open licensing or public domain?. Creative Commons. Walsey, Paula. 2012. National Endowment for the Humanities announces award to build “library of the future”. Washington, DC: National Endowment for the Humanities. Watters, Audrey. 2012 Online Video Meets STEM Education, with MIT's New Reality TV Series August 13. Inside Higher Ed. Wojcicki, Esther. 2012. TEDxStanford Opens Its Doors Today With Free Live Streaming. May 19. huffingtonpost.com Yi, Esther. 2012. Inside the Quest to Put the World's Libraries Online. Jul 26. The Atlantic. yourlord. 2012. Project To Turn Classical Scores Into Copyright-Free Music Completed. August 17. entertainment.slashdot.org Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio MIT OpenCourseWare Video Distribution Partners. 2012. MIT OpenCourseWare Video Distribution Partners. Cambridge, MA: MIT OpenCourseWare. Palfrey, John. 2011. John Palfrey on The Digital Public Library of America Beta Sprint. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Palfrey, John. 2011. Update from John Palfrey on The Digital Public Library of America. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Price, Richard (Interview). 2012. Academia.edu and the Evolution of Peer Review with Richard Price. July 25. San Francisco, CA: mendelspod.com. Wood, John. 2010. "Room to Read: Globalizing Carnegie's Vision for Libraries" with John Wood. November 4. Cambridge, MA: Harvard School of Education. Select Websites Academia.edu. 2012. Academia.edu - Share Research. San Francisco, CA: Academia.edu. digitalculturebooks. 2011. digitalculturebooks. (digitalculturebooks is an imprint of the University of Michigan Press and the Scholarly Publishing Office of the University of Michigan Library dedicated to publishing innovative work in new media studies and the emerging field of digital humanities. digitalculturebooks seeks to explore all aspects of new media and its impact on society, culture, and scholarly communication and will present work that exhibits and advances the understanding of the relationship between humanities and digital technologies. The imprint aspires to both investigate and demonstrate new forms of scholarly practice in the humanities. digitalculturebooks is an experimental publishing strategy with a strong research component. By making our content available in print and online, we intend to: develop an open and participatory publishing model that adheres to the highest scholarly standards of review and documentation; develop a model for press/library collaboration at Michigan and elsewhere; showcase and extend Michigan's leading role in the development of digital resources; encourage and participate in a national dialogue about the future of scholarly communication). Ann Arbor, MI: Digital Culture Books. The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. 2011. The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Law School. New York Times' Video Library. http://video.nytimes.com/video/. New York, NY: New York Times. Open bibliography and Open Bibliographic Data. 2011. Open bibliography and Open Bibliographic Data. (Producers of bibliographic data such as libraries, publishers, universities, scholars or social reference management communities have an important role in supporting the advance of humanity’s knowledge. For society to reap the full benefits from bibliographic endeavours, it is imperative that bibliographic data be made open — that is available for anyone to use and re-use freely for any purpose). Bibliographic Knowledge Network. 2011. Bibliographic Knowledge Network. (Open bibliographic data for the academic community. Easy to use tools for curating bibliographies). Shieber, Stuart. 2012. Archivist Video. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: http://isites.harvard.edu. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. Processing special collections: An archivist’s workstation. May 29. Cambridge, MA: The Occasional Pamphlet. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. SEAS Colloquium Series. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Extension School. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. ES/CS 96 FINAL REPORT: HARVARD LIBRARY SPECIAL COLLECTIONS. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: isites.harvard.edu/fs/docs/icb.topic1076801.files/es96d.pdf. Stanford TEDx. 2012. Stanford TEDx. Stanford, CA: Stanford TEDx. Select Wikis Digital Public Library of America planning initiative wiki. 2011. Welcome to the Digital Public Library of America planning initiative wiki!. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. World University and School Links Library Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Science Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you! Category:Online Algebra Homework Help